1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal panel processing, and in particular to a method for handling broken pieces and a broken piece handling bag for use with the method.
2. The Related Arts
As displaying equipment, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is now widely used. With the liquid crystal panel advancing from generation to generation, the size of glass substrate gets lager and lager. A large size glass substrate of 2500*2000 is now becoming the main stream. The manufacturing process of liquid crystal display generally requires quite severe cleanliness of the work shop where the glass substrate is manufactured, usually as severe as class 1000 or class 100. It is often that abnormal situations occur in any step of pre-processing of the glass substrate, such as rinsing, adhesive application, exposure, development, etching, and film releasing, to cause breaking of the glass substrate in the processing machines. Under this condition, the broken glass substrate must be timely cleaned away to maintain normal operation of the machine and not affect the normal operation of the manufacturing line. Due to the glass substrate being large and thin, cleaning would be difficult. A conventional solution is using a glass cutter to cut the glass substrate into small pieces to be taken out. However, such a solution is inefficient and will consume a great amount of time and severely affect availability of the machines, thereby affecting the overall performance of the manufacturing line and raising the manufacturing cost.